No Answer
by Fastern
Summary: AU, Oneshot, some language, Chiro/Jinmay // Grief manifests itself in many forms.


_**A/N:** Ah, I love depressing things. I hope this depresses you._

_I suppose this can be called "Alternate Universe," though it does take place when Chiro's an adult._

_I'm so mean to him..._

_I do not own "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!" If I did own it, Jinmay would have less-Sueish characteristics. (No offense! I still like Jinmay, but she is a bit of a Sue.)_

* * *

**No Answer**

One day, Chiro comes home to silence.

It's always silent. Jinmay's a quiet person. Either she'll be at work, or simply reading a book. They don't need television or video games to entertain them. But this is a different kind of silence. Like he's the last person in the world, rather then the only person in a room.

He stood on the threshold for a very long time, keys in hand, looking rather befuddled. The dark shadows underneath his eyes betrayed the lack of sleep. But he didn't feel tired. He hasn't felt the need to sleep properly for weeks. He should be used to coming home to complete silence; complete emptiness on behalf of his stagnant surroundings. The monkeys did check in on him while he was at work. While he appreciated their company, it felt like a meaningless encounters. They were probably doing it more out of pity then out of friendship. And did they ever come back his home anymore? No...He'd just insist everything was fine and send them away.

Chiro sighed and threw both briefcase and keys onto the kitchen counter. He kicked the front door shut. The neighbour promptly began to pound on the thin wall separating them, old bitch. Can't even take a toilet flushing without threatening to call the police.

But still, upon the sound of the knocking, though he knows it's useless, Chiro looked around with what can only be described as a hopeful expression. The old glimmer that used to dominate his eyes can be glimpsed when he is alone, and when he nears the neighbour knocking on his wall. It fades after another painful minute. One of many painful minutes that took up the better portion of his life, now.

Chiro decided to check his mail to help take his mind off of everything. He opens the sympathy card from his co-worker, Bea, first. Bea's a nice girl. She's offered to take him out for dinner, even invited him to several parties in the near future. Chiro read her quick message scribbled on the inside without fully registering what it said.

"_I just heard the news from Antauri. I'm so sorry. If you want to talk, you can come to me at any time. Love, Bea."_

'Not today,' he muttered, when the words finally bypassed the circuitry previously blocking them.

He picked up the next envelope. It's very official, from the life insurance company. Chiro knows what it is. A piece of paper worth a fucking 50,000 dollars. He tucked it into a drawer for "safe keeping," knowing that he won't be looking at it for another five weeks or so.

The rest are basic bills that the insurance company will cover and one card from Mobius Quint, his distinctive childish writing scribbled across a blue envelope. Boring.

Messages. Yes, he'll check messages. Chiro turned his attention to his cell. He got a pretty good package. He can listen to his messages from any place, any time. He could just pick up the cordless phone. But he slumped onto the couch, and had no wish to stand up again.

"_You have 39 new messages."_

Chiro sighed and scrolled down a list displaying the callers. Half of them are from the monkeys, some dating back to a few weeks ago. Two are from Bea, more recent; concerned, probably. Three from work. The rest are from a cell number he knows all too well. He decides to at least listen to a few of them. He picked a random message and put it to his ear.

'Are you there, Chiro?' Nova's voice. God, she sounds scared. But her voice is steady as always. 'Listen, Chiro, this is an emergency, there's been an accident. Call me back ASAP.'

He picks another one. Please go easy on him.

'Hey, kid; me, Otto, and Gibson are heading out for drinks to...well, not celebrate, but sorta remember.' Ah, good old Sprx knows how to cheer up a guy. 'Guess who's invited! We –'

Chiro cuts it off before Sprx can complete the message. He picks up a final one.

'Chiro, I know you are there.' Antauri. 'You cannot become reclusive. We all care about your health. I want to talk to you, alone. I will be over at your apartment in about an hour. I hope you will want to speak to me...You are not the only one grieving.'

The message ended. Chiro returned to the main menu of his fancy phone. He fumbled with random buttons, bouncing from his equally backed-up e-mail to his useless GPS system that gets him lost. After wasting a few more minutes of his pathetic existence, Chiro dialed his own home number. The one that – according to the cell bill sitting on the counter – has been called every day for the last few weeks.

His cordless phone rings several times in the background. He waits patiently. Her voice answers, light-hearted and cheery.

'Hi! You've reached Chiro and Jinmay. I'm afraid we aren't here at the moment, so leave a message at the beep and we'll get back to you soon!'

There's a drawling ring tone.

'Hi, Jinmay,' Chiro said. 'I'll be home late. I'll see you then.'

He hung up, his expression blank. The lonesome man waits for a minute. Then he dials his own number again. Just to listen to a voice that will never answer.


End file.
